Some electric vehicles include battery packs that are recharged using a charging station when the vehicle is not being driven. The charging station may receive electrical power from a power grid. One common design for connecting an electrical vehicle to a charging station utilizes a charging port of the vehicle and a charging cable of the charging station. The charging cable is manually connected to the charging port, typically by the operator of the vehicle, upon exiting the vehicle.